Shippo: The Ignorance Metamorphism
by Xivan Ysvel
Summary: Shippo has witnessed everything from violent fights to fields of murdered villagers. But when he stumbles upon a sexual scene: will the decisions he make be for the better or worse? Warning: Extremely kinky and fetish-based fanfiction


WARNING: The following fanfiction is rated X-which means that minors accressing and reading it is strictly forbidden

**WARNING: The following fanfiction is rated X-which means that minors accessing and reading it is strictly forbidden. Any underage kids who ignore this warning and continue reading on terminate any responsibility on I, the writer, and therefore acting of their own consent**

WARNING: The following fanfiction may contain but is not limited to: Underage sex, masturbation, male/female sex, male/male sex, anal sex, oral sex, rape, bondage, torture, blood, adult language, watersports, scat, impregnation, male impregnation, oviposition, crossdressing, orgasam denial, food fetishes, death, cooking fetishes, burning, bestiality

Authors Notes: Alright everyone-here we go, my very first fanfiction! I'm not the best writer by any stretch of the imagination-so constructive criticism is great. Be warned: this is an extremely, extremely kinky fanfiction with tons of fetishes in it most people hate. Just try and have an open mind. Also in this story Shippo is 10 years old-but due to the fact he is much older in demon years he does process the ability to ejaculate. I am also entwining my own twist, that anyone who has a jewel shard can jump into the well and go to Kagome's time. One last note-for anatomical purposes-Shippo's body will be all human. Well that's all I have to say…enjoy!

--

_**Chapter I: Peeping eyes, New discoveries**_

The swift blue birds were chirping merrily, the luscious green grass swayed in the summer breeze. It was another perfectly normal day for the young kitsune named Shippo-or so the innocent young fox assumed. As Inuyasha and the others went amongst their daily business, Shippo was content to simply roll around in the soft grass, and admire the stunning summer fields all day long-time passing by faster and faster by the second.

Almost in the blink of an eye-night barged in and Shippo had no choice but to tread his way back to camp. Shippo was a bustling young boy, his soft orange hair bushed up and kept together with a blue hairbow. His soft green eyes and silky-smooth skin were instantly noticeable and admirable. The young kitsunes swaying bushy tail simply added to his overall cuteness. While Shippo had witnessed almost everything from violent fights, to bloody murder scenes, he had yet to be even introduced to the mere concept of anything sexual. This dominate factor in Shippos personality, while seemingly unimportant, became a major liability when he stumbled across a disturbing, yet natural scene.

As the young kitsune frolicked through the hazy summers night, he encountered moaning noises echoing from a nearby clearing. Being the instinctively curious child that he was-Shippo decided to instigate by sneaking up and peering into the shaded grass clearing. What he saw both confused and intrigued the fox boy. Inuyasha and Kagome-normally bickering or arguing-were laying there in the center of the moonlit clearing-totally nude and engaged in the middle of sex. While Shippo had neither a clue what they were doing, he had never witnessed such a thing, which made him want to observe even the smallest details. Terms like sex, ejaculation, penis, and vagina were foreign to Shippo. Weiner and butt were practically the only words he knew what to describe his body with. As Shippo sat there in the shadows-mentally taking notes on the love making between the demon and the school girl, his entire mental and emotional state of mind shifted from normal, pure boy things, to the act unfolding before him. Afraid the couple might spot him peeping-Shippo dashed away towards the campsite-mind racing and heart beating.

While to the ignorant kitsunes mind what he just saw was hardly worth noting, little did Shippo suspect that his young life was about to take a drastic turn towards a lustrous and promiscuous pathway. Would it be good or bad? Meaningless to say, Shippo wouldst find out in a very short time…

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: Shippo stumbles upon the bliss of self-pleasure**


End file.
